I will be back Ino !
by Minaah
Summary: Sasuke made a promise to Ino before he left. What happened to Ino. And who did it.  WIll Sasuke keep his promise. Will he save her. Or will Ino die.? one-shot for know. please review
1. Chapter 1

Hey !

Well anyways I am a big Sasuke and Ino fan

So well I am going to make a one-shot wit them

Im a big Sasuke and Ino fan

And Also Sasuke Oc

But I prefer Ino…. No one else.. lol.. sorry all Sakura and Sasuke fan. Sorry

…..

so my one-shot is going to be abt Sasuke and Ino

please review

thanks

mayb if I get enough reviews I'll make a story

ok lets start

…..

Ino woke up extra early today to train for practice.

Ino was working on a jutsu since the past week and hadn't got it right.

"god this is so annoying," though Ino.

Ino got up and tried it again but failed again.

"God this gets me so mad. This is not FAIR," yelled Ino.

After a few hours Ino stopped and sat next to a tree and started to talking to herself.

"Why is it Sakura is always better," said Ino.

Ino did not know someone else was training and heard her.

"This is no fair," Ino said getting up and began running until she ran into Shikamaru.

"Oh hey Shika," said Ino.

"Hey," said Shikmaru lazly.

"So what brings you here," asked Ino?

"Well your dad is looking for you. They told me to look for you. So I did. Now go see them please," said Shikmaru and laid on the ground and looked at clouds.

"Um ok," said Ino.

Ino got up and ran towards her dad.

"Hey Daddy" said Ino.

"Ino honey , I am going on a mission, take care ," said Inoichi and left Ino.

Ino sat on her sofa and just thought about everything in her life until one subject hit her

"Sasuke"

"Ugh, WHY SASUKE," she yelled and got out of her house.

It was very dark outside because most of the town fell asleep it was probably 2 am in the morning.

Ino started walking to the training grounds so she could clear her head.

She was worried about her father. Her mother died on a mission and she was worried that one day he might not come home. She thought about her father and how much he meant to her. Ino didn't know that there was someone standing next to her while Ino cried.

"Yamanka," said a familiar voice.

"Huh," said Ino.

"Hmph," said the voice.

"Sasuke," said Ino.

"What. Not gonna go all fan girl on me," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"What do you think , You are the only good looking in Konoha. ITS BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST MY BESTFRIEND," yelled Ino.

Sasuke just stared at her shocked.

"YEAH YOU HEARD ME SASUKE, I DO LIKE you. I WILL NOT DENIEY THAT BUT BECAUSE OF YOU MY BESTFRIEND WONT TALK TO ME. SHE LIKES YOU TO," said Ino tearing up.

"Ino," said Sasuke coming closer to her.

"Stop it," said Ino falling back.

Before she fell Sasuke caught her

"Listen to me, Ino," said Sasuke.

"What," said Ino calming down.

"Are you ok." Asked Sasuke concered.

"No," said Ino quietly.

Instead Sasuke just hugged Ino and didn't let go until she hugged him back.

"Im sorry," he whispered in her hair.

"Hmm," said Ino.

"Im sorry for everything I did, We were close when we were younger but I am sorry I changed," said Sasuke kissing Ino on her forehead.

"Its not your fault, " said Ino hugging him tighter.

"Ino, I have to become stronger," said Sasuke.

"Your leaving," asked Ino crying more.

"please do not cry," said Sasuke holdinig her face,

"Please do not go," said Ino crying.

"You are the only person I have left," said Sasuke.

"Please," said Ino.

But instead Sasuke kissed Ino on the lips and hugged her.

He whispered in her ear and said " I promise I shall come back,"

"But" said Ino

"And I will get my revenge on Itachi and the person who did this to you," said Sasuke making Ino nervous.

Ino thought about everything that happened and did not want to think about the other person and what he had done to her. All she did was hugg Sasuke and cried.

"Will he really," said Ino

He kissed her and left.

….

Ok so how was it.

If I get enough reviews I will countine.

If not I will not

And yes I know I never mentioned what happened to Ino

But if I get enough Reviews.

Than I will countine

But until then

This remains a one-shot.

So yeah

Thanks

Please Review !


	2. Author Notice

Hey

Its me Persii

I will countine this story

Sorry that I have not updated

Ive just been very busy ! I have a soccer game on Monday ! Pratice was so long !  
>I will update within 3 days ! I promise<br>ill have a great and good chapter

And thanks for the reviews !


	3. Chapter 2

Ok im back.. sorrry ive been soo busy with all of this. I didn't update

Im sooo sorry

I have 3 games this week.. we usually have two and we had long pratices.. I am soo sorry

…..

anyways I am gonna countine…..

sorry again…..

btw I am sorry if my stories seem rushed.. I try not to do that but it just happens.. ill work on that.. sorry

…..

It has been a two and a half year since Sasuke had left and Ino has been extremely depressed !

"Ino," called Sakura running.

"Hey Sakura," said Ino.

"Are you ok," asked Sakura.

"Yeah I am fine, why you ask," said Ino.

"Well every since we talked about Sasuke coming back, you've been so out of it," said Sakura

(btw sasuke is coming back to the village. I didn't do the whol him destroying the village thing).

"OH yeah," said Ino and ran off.

"That was werid," said Sakura

With Ino—

"Sasuke is coming back,." Said Ino almost crying.

"Ino," stuttered Hinata behind her.

"Hey Hinata," INo said trying not to cry.

"You seem worried about Sasuke," said Ino.

"um no, yah, no,yeah," said Ino.

"You cant lie to your bestfriend," Said HInata.

"Yeah sorry," said Ino.

"Its ok Ino, I am sure, he'll still want you," said Hinata.

"I know he will but I alwas wonder if he thinks of me different because of what had happened," said Ino.

"It is fine," said Hinata. " It wasn't your fault"

Ino and HInata started walking back to the Hokage tower becaue today they were going to end up seeing Sasuke.

-Hokage tower_-

"Sasuke, are you sure you will not betray Konoha again?

"I promise I will not," said Sasuke to lady Tsunade.

"Hmm,"said Shino.

" I am soo happy you are back Sasuke," said Sakura trying to grab his arm but he pushed her away.

The entire Konoha 11 were there.

"Lets hope you do not do anything," said Neji

Ino was just straing at Sasuke with sadness in her eyes.

"Let's go everyont," said Shikmaru.

"Everyone at my place later," said Tenten.

"Yeah sure, and that means you to teme," said Naruto.

"hnn," said Sasuke and everyone walked out including Ino.

Ino ran into the training ground thinking about everything that had happen.

Ino feel on her knees and started to cry.

"Ino," said Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned closer to Ino.

"Stop , please I am scared," said Ino moving back.

"Hmm, I promise I will kill him," said Sasuke.

"I don't want you to leave again, I am scared," said Ino.

" I am sorry I left, I wont leave this time," said Sasuke hugging Ino closer.

They stayed there for a while until Sasuke sed "lets go to Tenten's house,"

"Yeah, "she said.

Sasuke and Ino both walked into Tenten's house.

Kiba stated at them and said " Did I miss something"

"Were going out," said Sasuke.

Ino gave him a shock look.

Everyone in the room was filled with shock including Temari and Gaara.

"This is so weried," said Sakura sadly.. (she thought tha)

"Um, you cant get a girl," said Naruto trying to smile.

"and why is that dobe," said Sasuke.

"Caz I haven't got one," said Naruto

"That doesn't mean anything," said Sasuke.

Both Sasuke and Naruto kept on fighting but even through out the fight Sasuke hadn't left Ino's hand.

Everyone satyed in Tenten's house and were catching up to everything they had wanted and it was getting late so everyone decided to get home.

"Let me drop you home," asked Sasuke.

"Yeah sure,' said Ino.

"Is your dad home," asked Sasuke.

"No hes not," said INo and they both walked into Inos house and in her room.

"Are you sure you'll be fine," asked Sasuke concerned.

"Yeah I am sure," said Ino looking a bit scared.

"I can stay if you want," said Sasuke.

"Hmm," said Ino

Sasuke was looking through her room until he saw a drug on her bed side.

"Ino wat id this," asked Sasuke…

…..

ok so how was it

sorry this is short

I will update soon

I promise

I pinky swear

Lol

Sorry but yeah I do..lol

Plz review..

Thanks


	4. Chapter 3

Hello

Hey this gonna b a short chapter

I am very sorry

Ive been very busy lately

Caz its my last year in highschool and its stressful and I play soccer so I am really sorry..  
>thanks for the reviews.. hopefully I get more.. hmm<p>

Lets Start  
>please review<p>

…

Chap 3.

"Ino what is this," asked Sasuke pointing to the medicine.

Ino looked at Sasuke and just took it from him and told him to stay away and hit him so he could leave her alone.

Sasuke knew better not to say anything when shes at this state. Ino stopped and apologized "I really am sorry, I didn't mean to hit you," she said.  
>"Its ok." Said Sasuke kissing Ino on her forehead.<p>

"Sasuke," said Ino.

"Hmm," said Sasuke.

"Im scared," said Ino.

"Don't be I am here know," said Sasuke.

"I hope it stays that way," said Ino

Ino layed down on her bed and Sasuke stayed wit her until she fell asleep.  
>Sasuke than got up and left to his apartment<br>As soon as he got there he got a message on his desk saying

_Dear Sasuke-kun, _

_I really hope they let you in that village. Hurry up and make sure people start trusting you so we can come and destroy Konoha. This is letter is sealed and only you can open it. I cant wait to see your beloved face. I can not wait till we come a destroy everyone in that village. I cant describe our entire plan but we will keep on messaging you_

_Love your_

_Karin._

Sasuke looked at the envelope that was sealed and thought "Yeah I remember I am here to destroy Konoha.

Sasuke decided to take a walk outside of his house until he say Sakura coming his way and said "SASUKE"

"Oh god no," thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke if you are ever free maybe we should hand out, since we cant be together since your with Ino," said Sakura.

"No," said Sasuke emotionlessly.

"How long have you liked Ino," asked Sakura.

Sasuke was really getting annoyed he really had to complete his mission but he answered her "It really shouldn't concern you"

"Sasuke why are you acting like this, I know something is bothering you, and did Ino make you go out with her cause you've never had any interest in her before," said Sakura

Sasuke was reaching to his breaking point noone says stuff about Ino like that and gets away with it.

"Get Lost," said Sasuke and left to the Hokage tower.  
>He remembered she requested to see him<p>

"Yes Lady Tsunade," said Sasuke

"It's about time," said Tsunade.

"Sorry," Said Sasuke emotionless.

"Well since when did you start dating one of my apprentices and what the hell are you up to, I still cant trust you," said Tsunade screaming.

"Hmm, I've been dating Ino for a while and the other one I have no comment on I have changed," said Sasuke.

"Sure whatever and just leave," said Tsunade angry.

Sasuke left the Hokage tower with a smirk on his face and decided to go see Ino.

"Ino," said Sasuke coming into her room through the window.

"Sasuke," Ino said a bit startled.

"Why you so nervous," he asked?

"I am not," lied Ino and pulled her sleeves down.

Sasuke just looked at her.

"I really hope he did not notice," thought Ino.

Sasuke moved closer to Ino and smiled

"Saassuukke," stuttered Ino.

"You sound like Hinata,' chuckled Sasuke.

"For some reason I feel like you came here for another reason," said Ino.

This shocked Sasuke but tried not to show it "I cam back for you, just like I promised," said Sasuke and hugged Ino and did some hand signs and that knocked Ino out.

-OK so how is it—

…

I really hope you guys like it

Please review….


	5. Chapter 4

Ok so I am sorry I updated late.. sorry so I hope you like this chap..sorry for late update

Please review….

…..

ok lets start

…

Chap 4.

Ino was knocked out for about a few hours and when she woke up she saw Sasuke next to her.

"Why are you still here," asked Ino.

"I was worried about you," smilied Sasuke.

"Well you shouldn't have really," said Ino.

"Well its late and I'll see you tomorrow," said Sasuke and kissed her forehead and left.

"Hmm," Ino thought out loud.

Ino got up and went to the bathroom and looked at her self " This is not me," and she hit the mirror and her hand was all bloody,

Instead of cleaning it Ino saw the blood drop from her hands.

"Sasuke," said Ino.

With Sasuke-

"Yo Sasuke hurry up and get the scroll," said Jugo.

"Hmm," said Sasuke.

"Seriously Sasuke hurry," said Karin.

"Ive already got it," said Sasuke passing it up to Suigetsu

"Lets go to Konoha and destroy it now," said Karin.

"Lets go," said Sasuke.

Sasuke and Team Taka got up and ran toward Konoha with a few other members and started to attack Konoha (this didn't happen in my story yet do yeah).

"Konoha is under attack," yelled one of the guards.

Everyone started fighting in Konoha.

All the ninja separated to attack.

"Sasuke attacked," yelled Naruto

"yes," said Tsunade,

"I knew it" said Neji.

"Order is to kill Sasuke Uchiha," said Tsunade.

Ino came in looking so shocked.

"What happened," said Ino?

"Sasuke's evil," said Shikmaru.

Everyone ran out to attack.

"NO he couldn't," thought Ino.

"Lets go INO," said Tsunade.

"Yes lady Tsunade," replied Ino.

INo went her separate way "How could Sasuke" and she looked at her hand

"Ino," said Karin.

"Hmph," Said Ino.

Both Ino and Karin were fighting and than Karin finnaly hit Ino.

"Ahh," said Ino.

"Looks like your going to die," said Karin about to throw the kunai but Sasuke stoped her.

"Get someone else," said Sasuke.

"FINE," yelled Karin and left.

"Sasuke, how could you," yelled Ino.

"Its because of them my clan is destroyed," said Sasuke.

"Its wrong, your hurting innocent people," said Ino.

"They deserve it," said Sasuke.

"No they don't, your wrong stop this," said Ino/

"Out of all people I thought you would understand," said Sasuke.

"And out of all people I thought you would understand," said Ino.

"Im leaving," said Sasuke getting annoyed.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me again," said Ino crying.

"That promise doesn't matter to me anymore.

"No Sasuke please," said Ino hugging him.

"Get off," said Sasuke.

"NO please , not again," said Ino.

"Stop it INO," said Sasuke.

"Please it'll happen again it happen twice after you left I lied to you. I sed it didn't happen but it did," said Ino crying even harder.

"Whattt," thought Sasuke.

He let go of Ino and knocked her out

"I am sorry Ino," said Sasuke as he kissed her and left.

- 3 hourse later-

Everyone was still fightinggg.

"Ino," yelled Hinata getting Ino up.

"Hinata, what happened," said Ino.

"Sasukes troops left, he almost killed Sakura," said Hinata.

Ino started to cry while Hinata comforted her.

"We need to get to the Hokages office,:": said Hinata.

-Hokage Tower-

"I am so angry , we need to get rid of Sasuke as soon as possible," said Tsunade.

Everyone was to quiet to say anything.

"If we don't get rid of him he'll destroy us," said Neji.

"Neji's right," said Tenten.

"Did Sasuke say anything to you Ino," asked Shikmaru.

"No he actually did not," said Ino quietly.

"I'll see evyone tomorrow," said the Hokage.

Ino went to her own apartment.

It had been a year since her father passed away and she had to take care od everything her self.

"Sasuke," yelled Ino and fell to her knees.

"I was waiting to talk to you," said Sasuke.

"Why are you here," said Ino.

"I miss you," said Sasuke.

"yeah right with that stunt," said Ino trying to leave,

"ino stop it and tell me what happens," said Sasuke grabiing Ino and bringing her close.

"Nothing," said Ino.

"Don't lie to me," he said.

Instead of saying anything Ino started to cry and all Sasuke did was hug her and he kissed her. That night was very long for them

-Next morning-

"I should write her a letter," said Sasuke in Ino's room.

"First I need to put on my shirt," said Sasuke.

(and no they did not have sex)

After Sasuke left and about an 1 hour later Ino woke up.

Ino got up from her bed and went to take a shower after her shower she say a paper on the dinning table

_Dear Ino,_

_I don't know when will the next time I will see you. I took those pills I don't want you to do drugs and please don't do anything crazy. I honestly still love you even though I am attacking Konoha. I love you and cant live without you, and when I find that man who did that to you I will kill him. I swear on everyone grave I will. And I wont have sex wit you until your ready because I know that moment scared you and you still are. I serisouly love you and please don't cry and wait for me I will see you soom. I love you with all my heart. I love you again. I think I said that to much. Please smile Ino . I miss that smile on you. I am sorry I am leaving. Will write and see you soon. Love you baby._

_Love Sasuke.._

Ino looked at Sasuke letter and stayed quiet

So how was it

= hopw you guys liked it

sorry it was short

will update soon

please review.. =)


	6. Chapter 5  Last Chapter

This is going to b the last chapter of I will be back Ino !

I know it is short but I am sorry

Hope you like it

Review Please

2 days have past since Sasuke invasion.

Sasuke P.o.V

"Dammit," I yelled.

"What is it Sasuke," asked Jugo.

"Nothing," I replied.

"I should not have left," I thought

"So who is Ino," asked Karin?

"No one leave me alone," I said.

"Sure doesn't seem noone," said Karin.

"It probably is someone," said Sugiestu

"Leave me alone," I yelled and walked away.

Ino

"Lady Tsunade," I said.

"What is it," said Tsunade.

"I am leaving the village for a while.

"Uh um ok are you sure," said Tsunade.

"Thank you," said Ino and walked out

Normal

Ino was running out of Konoha and did not want anyone to ask where she was going so she ran faster. She ran until she bumped into Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Ino said.

"Hmmm," said Sasuke

"I cant live there anymore wit him being there," said Ino crying.

"It is fine, we will leave together," said Sasuke.

"Ok," said Ino.

Sasuke told Ino to wait outside of Konoha because he had to get something

Wit Sasuke—

"Good Evening Shigure," said Sasuke.

"I will inform Lady Tsunade you are here," said Shigure and tried to get out but Sasuke attacked him.

"Your gonna pay for what you did to Ino," said Sasuke.

"And what did I do exactly," said Shigure.

"Don't act dumb before we graduted from the academy you raped Ino and she was pregnant," said Sasuke yelling.

"OH that," said Shigure.

"I will kill you," said Sasuke.

"Not if I do it first," said Shigure.

They both started to fight and the noisy they made caused everyone to come from Konoha.

"Sasuke," yelled Tsunade.

"He attacked me," said Shigure.

"Don't play dumb you stupied ass," yelled Sasuke.

With Ino—

"I feel as if there something wrong I need to do," said Ino.

While Ino was running back she met Sakura.

"What is up," asked Ino.

"Sasuke is back," said Sakura and ran.

Ino ran out to go seee.

"We will have to kill you Sasuke," said Shikamaru.

"Damn," Said Sasuke.

"Stop what are you guys doing." Yelled Ino.

"Getting rid of Sasuke once and for all," said Kiba.

"That's good it serves him right," said Shigure.

Ino say him and gasped/

"What wrong Ino," said Tsunade.

Ino stayed silent and as soon as they were about to attack Sasuke Ino came infront of him

"INooo," yelled Sasuke.

Naruto and Kakashi let go of Sasuke.

"Inoo," yelled Sasuke.

"mm," said Ino.

"Stay awake please," said Sasuke about to cry.

"uhh," said Sakura.

"Move over I have to heal her, help me Sakura," yelled Tsunade.

"Will do," Said Sakura.

While everyone was trying to heal Ino, Shigure was trying to escape.

"No you don't," yelled Saskue and took out him katana.

"Why are you trying to kill him," yelled Naruto.

"That doesn't concern you," said Sasuke.

"Yes it does," said Naruto.

"He raped Ino," yelled Sasuke.

Everyone went quiet and it was quiet that it you couldn't even hear the birds.

Sasuke went and was about to kill Shigure but Kakashi stoped him

"We will deal with him," said Asuma.

"Ughhh," yelled Sasuke and ran back to Ino which gained back conscious.

"Sasuke," said Ino and hugged him.

"Ino," said Sasuke.

"I cant kill him," said Tsuande.

"Neighter can I," said Sakura and naruto.

"You two get out of here or I'll tell everyone to kill you," said Tsuande.

"Ahh," said Ino.

"go Ino, but don't kill anyone," said Tsunade.

And with that Ino and Sasuke both left the city.

4 years later-

Ino : is 21 and so is everyone else.

"Mommy," yelled Mickey.

"Yes swetty," said Ino.

"Were going to Konoha for what," asked Mickey.

"you will see," said Sasuke.

"But Daddy, I wanna be a ninja like you," said Mickey.

"You will," said sasuke and smilied holding him 2 year old daughter.

At Konoha—

"Dammit Naruto," Said Sakura.

"Oh boy," said Naruto.

As all the Konoha member were arguing

" I have a surprise for you guys," said Tsuande.

"And what is that," said Tenten holding her son. ( he is about 3)

"it is don't worry," said Tsuande with a smile.

As they were talking Ino and Sasuke came in with there daughter.

"Holy crap is that Sasuke," said Shikmaru.

"I think it is," said Chouji

Everyone ran and hugged them.

"oh my god who is this," asked Tenten.

"that is our daughter Mickey," said Sasuke.

"She is so cute," said Tenten.

"So what happened with you guys," said Ino.

"Um sakura is pregnant with Lee. Hinata and Naruto are married," said Tenten.

"how is that possible, Naruto really," said Sasuke.

"Don't even ," said Naruto.

"And," said Ino

"This is my son with Neji, Shikamru and temari, and etc," said Tenten.

"That's awesome.

"You knoe your daughter look like Itachi," said Gaara.

"yeah I know," said Ino smiling.

"Hmm," said Sakura.

"Lets celebrate," said Naruto

They all went to celebrate and were happy

-ok

how do you like it

I know I rushed it but if I didn't finish it I know I would never caz I don't know y

.. sorry for rushing it

but I hope you guys liked it.

Thank you

Please review..

And sorry again for rushing…


End file.
